


Obvious

by Klark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kara and Mon-El are happy, KaraMel, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klark/pseuds/Klark
Summary: Kara's son is a huge fan of Supergirl. Yet, she keeps her real identity from him without knowing that her son is very perceptive and already knows about her secret identity.





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NighT_OwL23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighT_OwL23/gifts).



> So. I got this fic idea from NighT_OwL23 who is awesome and I’m sorry for taking months to create this. I actually have been writing this for a while but it’s finally ready. 
> 
> Please enjoy this happy fic!

Mon-El stayed in Kara’s time and they rebuilt their relationship from scratch, with him being a new man it made sense. He told her how his marriage to Imra was arranged and that he knew he belonged in the twenty-first century with her.

They continued their friendship, during which they defeated Reign. Over the course of a couple of years they dated, fought crime, got engaged, and then married. Soon after they happily welcomed a beautiful baby boy. 

His name was Benjamin Matthews. 

He had the blue eyes of his mother. Yet he still managed to be the spitting image of Mon-El in every other way with the dark brown hair and the goofy yet charming grin.

Kara and Mon-El decided to continue living in downtown National City, they figured it’d be easier since they both worked there for their day jobs and as superheroes. After they had baby Ben they had to find a bigger apartment so they found a two bedroom apartment 

Ben knew his mom’s name was Kara Danvers and his dad’s name was Mike Matthews, but Kara called him Mon-El. The boy guessed it was some nickname and never questioned it.

Unbeknownst to him, Kara worried constantly, Ben hadn’t shown any indication he had super strength or any other powers and he was getting older. He was the first of his kind, a Kryptonian-Daxamite. There was no rule book or help guide about anything.

Another obstacle was that her son didn’t know she was Supergirl or Mon-El was Valor.

Kara and Mon-El decided very early on how they’d introduce their alien biology to their kid...by not saying anything until he was older. They wanted him to be mature and aware enough to keep the secret but most importantly to have a normal childhood.

At the very beginning when they found out Kara was pregnant Mon-El volunteered to be the stay at home parent, he had done a lot of superheroing in those seven years in the future. Plus, he knew the baby would need a lot of attention and he’d gladly do it if meant Kara could keep being Supergirl. 

Throughout the years their date nights occasionally included him putting on his suit as they fought crime together or if Supergirl needed a day off.

Kara was now the head editor at Catco, she worked diligently over the past 15 years to move up in the world of media. Mon-El now owned a few alien bars around National City.

—-

Ben was twelve years old at the time and in eighth grade getting ready to start high school. It was the end of the year and a lot was going on from final projects due to graduation preparations.

Having a mom that’s a superhero is pretty cool except when he can’t tell anyone about it.

Not even his mom, who doesn’t even know he knows. He felt like she hadn’t told him for a reason. 

His dad was another story, what if he didn’t even know she was a superhero? That would be a lot to take in after thirteen years of being married. Maybe he did know and didn’t want to tell him for some unknown reason too.

Ben figured it out when he was nine and in hindsight he didn’t know why he didn’t see it earlier. It started with little things, like how incredibly fast she always managed to do things. At first he’d just chalk it up to her being a grown up, but Ben saw other grown ups and they never moved as fast. Not even his dad. 

In Kara’s defense she used her speed to complete tasks out of habit. She just wanted to get back to spending as much time as she could with Ben. Mon-El had used his powers so infrequently he rarely used them for regular tasks. He liked feeling a little human.

Then, when he’d be working on homework at the kitchen table the TV always played the news on mute. When ‘Breaking News’ popped up on the screen and it was about an alien she’d always have to ‘run a quick errand’. She’d give dad a quick kiss and then leave. Shortly after that they’d see Supergirl on the TV.

From time to time, she’d break some things that weren’t easy to break. They used to have a toaster but it wasn’t working, his mom got mad at it and dented it, significantly. She quickly threw it away and he acted like he didn’t see anything. 

 

The kicker was when she took off her glasses. He’s seen pictures of Supergirl close up on the news or on the cover of Catco magazines. Supergirl always reminded him of his mom it was her blue eyes he could identify anywhere.

If by some chance he was wrong and Supergirl wasn’t his mom, that was okay. He still loves her, she was so cool. Fighting aliens and saving people would just be a bonus.

 

\---------------

Ben worried about his parents, he knew his mom was Supergirl, but he didn’t know who was the other superhero was that worked with his mom. His name was Valor and Ben wasn't a fan. He didn't like when his mom hung out with men who weren’t either his dad or Uncle Schott, Uncle Clark, Mr.Olsen or Grandpa J’onn. Especially since his dad wasn’t a superhero, he couldn’t compete.

They sat and enjoyed breakfast together on a Saturday morning and while they were all enjoying their pancakes the TV played the news on mute. His parents were talking amongst themselves so Ben looked over to the screen and saw Valor on the news with Supergirl. It cut to a video recording on a cellphone from a balcony on a nearby building of the two heroes battling a dangerous alien.

Ben shook his head as he cut his pancakes into tiny triangles before dipping them in syrup.

Kara’s smile from talking to Mon-El faded when she caught his dismay, “Ben, what's wrong?Supergirl and Valor saved the day.”

Kara looked at Mon-El next to her squeezing his thigh under the table making a smile that reached her eyes, Mon-El looked over to her and mimicked her smile. They really enjoyed fighting together. 

“Supergirl’s fine, mom,” Ben said as he took a sip of his milk, “I just don’t like Valor all that much.” His gaze returned to the TV which was showing the forecast.

Both of his parents turned directly towards the distracted boy. Their gazes full of shock, Kara let out an exasperated laugh and patted Mon-El on the back, he glared at her before turning to his son, “What’s so bad about...um...about Valor?”

The twelve year old knew he couldn't say the real reason why so he came up with something that was nearly the truth, “I just like it when Supergirl works alone.” 

“But sweetie, Supergirl doesn’t mind...seem to mind the extra help.” Kara tried to make the situation better.

“I guess.” He shrugged hoping that his display in lack of interest leads them to different topics.  
His dad brings up bacon and they all get excited. Kara rested her hand on Mon-El’s neck and rubbed it gently knowing it hurt what Ben just said.

\-----------------------------

When Ben was younger, around five, they joked about their secret identities by asking questions about Supergirl. Mon-El bought Valor and Supergirl action figures and a Martian Manhunter bedspread upon Ben’s insistence.

“Hey, buddy who do you think is prettier Supergirl or your mother?” He asked from the kitchen while dicing carrots. 

Kara was next to him rinsing a batch of potatoes in the sink when she heard the question her jaw went slack as she turned her head to the left and prepared her solar flare. Her eyes glowed orange but Mon-El laughed unfazed and kissed her cheek successfully cooling her down. 

“Supergirl.” A little Ben responded absentmindedly too busy playing with his action figures to notice his parents’ antics. 

Kara gasped and Mon-El smiled again moving the chopped vegetables into a tall pot on the stove. Once he finished he made his way back to his wife stood behind her reached around her to turn off the water and grabbed her waist spinning her around to face him. Her soaking hands gripped his shoulders dampening his shirt. 

“I think you’re prettier than Supergirl.” He smiled lazily, gazing into her eyes. 

Kara wasn't having any of it. She kept Mon-El’s gaze but spoke loud enough for their son to hear,  
“Ben, if you had to choose, would you pick Supergirl or Valor?” she smirked at him, her gaze turned challenging.

“Supergirl.” Ben replied, still enacting fake battles for his miniature heroes to fight.

Kara moved her head closer to his and with a victorious smirk she kissed him on the cheek and his grip around her disappeared as she walked away towards the living room. 

“Low blow. Zor-El.” He stood still in the place she left him, looking at her, sleeves rolled up and crossed. “You know he’ll always choose Supergirl.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who brought up the who’s prettier than who.” She shrugged with a smile.

“I’ll get him to love Valor just you watch.” He put the rest of the ingredients in the pot and set it to simmer. 

“Should we tell him yet?” He stood next to Kara who was looking at Ben playing.

“No, not yet. He’s still too young.” She dreaded the day he had to assume all the responsibility and secrets. That would be the day he would no longer be her little boy. 

“He’s going to figure it out eventually.” Mon-El slid his hand around Kara’s waist.

Kara reciprocated the gesture, “We have to be more careful then.”

“What if he starts to show signs of powers? He could accidentally hurt other kids.” He leaned over to kiss the top of her head. 

She sighed heavily, “I don’t know Mon-El. But we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, I want him to live a normal life for as long as he can.”

“He’s not normal, he’s an alien. His parents are superheroes, and he obviously shows favoritism.”  
He nudged her playfully when he said the last part.

She absentmindedly smiled before calling Ben to wash his hands before dinner.

\------------------------------

On Ben’s last day of grammar school Kara and Mon-El planned to get ice cream with him.

Except they forgot.

It had been such a typical morning neither of them planned to pick him up seeing as how he took the bus back to their downtown apartment.

From Kara’s office in Catco she called Mon-El. After a couple of rings he answered.

“Hey babe.” 

She smiled, “Hey Mon. How’s Ben?”

The tone in his voice changed, “He’s good? I thought you were picking him up.”

“I thought you were picking him up.” Kara’s smile dropped. Then she remembered what day it was. “Today’s his last day! We were supposed to get ice cream.”

“You’re right, you’re right I completely forgot. Kara, I can pick him up if you can’t and we can meet up at the usual place.” He said while leaving his work, he was the boss anyway.

“No, no, I can do it. I’ll fly over.” Kara began to gather her belongings.

“Are you sure?” He asked while exiting the bar.

“Uhuh.” Kara hung up and told her assistant she was going out for lunch.

-

Supergirl flew into the nearby bushes at Ben’s school just outside the city and Kara came out of them in her work clothes. She spotted Ben who was sitting on a bench and waved to him.

She noticed a twig on her cardigan and picked it off before her son got too close.

“Hey sweetie how was your last day?” Kara gave him a quick hug, she couldn’t help but think about how tall he’s gotten.

“Good, so you and dad forgot huh?” He gave her a sly smile as they began to walk to the ice cream shop.

She ruffled the top of his hair. “We didn’t-“ she sighed, “Okay, we forgot but I flew...on a bus to get here.” 

“What about dad?” Ben asked while adjusting his book bag.

“Your father is meeting us there.”

-

At the ice cream shop Kara and Ben got two scoops of their preferred flavor. Mon-El walked in a few minutes later and did the same. The small family decided to go for a walk at the park across the street to enjoy their frozen treats.

“Graduation’s tonight right?” Kara licked her strawberry ice cream, “You have your cap and gown?”

“Yep, and they gave us those earlier this week.” Ben had been particularly excited to graduate but high school sounded intimidating.

Mon-El wrapped his arm around Ben’s shoulder, “Hey, after the ceremony we can get dinner wherever you want.” He smiled.

Kara knew she felt happiest in moments like this. The three of them just being together, it made her heart soar. Her two boys made her feel like the luckiest woman in the galaxy.

Ben smiled back to Mon-El, “Let’s go to-“ Interrupting their walk in the park were screams of people coming from the north side of the park. Suddenly people started to run past them with looks of terror.

Her superhero mindset kicked in and having Ben so close to danger made her want to stay and just take care of her kid.

But her husband was here, “I’m gonna go get help.” She turns towards Mon-El, “Get him out of here!” He nods to his wife before taking Ben running back to the ice cream shop.

Kara runs towards the screams and discreetly changes into Supergirl. 

The store was empty, the customers having dashed out or run to the back. Mon-El puts Ben behind the counter, “Stay here,” and makes his way to go back outside.

Ben grabs his hand, “Don’t leave me alone.” 

Mon-El looks out the glass window at Supergirl punching the alien. His eyes soften looking at his son, “Okay, okay. I’m staying right here.” 

They both peered over the edge of the counter to watch the fight, Ben didn’t bother asking where his mom went when she was right in front of him. 

Except this time was different, the battle kept going and Supergirl looked winded. Mon-El wanted to desperately help but he needed to stay with Ben. Then Supergirl got punched into the ground.

Without even thinking Ben screamed, “Mom!”


	2. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, hope you enjoy the conclusion.

Mon-El froze when he heard Ben. He felt his chest tighten. He looked over to his son slowly, feigning confusion, “That’s not your-“ 

“Dad,” Ben figured it was time to tell him, “I’ve known for years, please don’t be mad.” He hung his head slightly avoiding eye contact.

“U-Uh, hey, I’m not mad.” Mon-El put his hands on both of Ben’s shoulders and faced him catching his eyes, “Years? Really? ….Not important. What’s important is I would never be mad about this. But since you know, I’ve gotta go help your mom so sit tight okay?” Mon-El didn’t move until he saw Ben nodding. 

“Wait. But how could you possibly help you’re…” He watched his dad break open his button up to reveal his red suit, “...human.” Mon-El slipped his legion ring on.

“Wait. You didn’t know I was Valor?” Mon-El’s eyes widened and Ben was speechless

The kid exposed the fact that he knew the truth about Supergirl and learned both his parents were superheroes. Everything made more sense. That was why Valor and Supergirl fought together, not only because they’re married but also because they worked well as a unit. 

“I promise we’ll explain everything later, love you.” He sped out of the ice cream shop to help his wife. 

Ben smiled, “My dad’s Valor.” The boy whispered to himself as he watched Valor help Supergirl up and they took down the rogue alien together. “Why didn’t I see that one?”

———

Supergirl was laying in a crater of dirt, lightheaded. The punch knocked the wind out of her for a second. Then a silhouette of a man came into view, he was yelling at her but it sounded muffled. 

After a few more seconds her hearing came back, “Come on Supergirl. Get up!”

It was Valor, and Supergirl was half relieved and half freaking out. He shouldn’t be here, not when their kid was nearby. 

“Um, where’s Ben?” She asked as she flew to confront the alien again who had gone back to terrorizing people. “How did you-“

“Ben’s back at the ice cream shop, he’s safe.” Mon-El punched the alien in the face. “He knows you're Supergirl. So, I think we have to have the ‘were superheroes’ talk.” 

“What!” Kara kicked the alien into the dirt, knocking it unconscious, and took deep breaths, the fight was unexpectedly tough. She groaned and covered her face with her hands, “He saw me didn’t he? Gosh, I tried to be discrete today.”

“Yeah, he saw you but he’s known for years. But here’s the thing. He didn’t know I was Valor.” Mon-El stuck some handcuffs on the public menace and went back to Kara. “Ben just didn’t know.” A smile pulling at his lips.

“I’m sure you’re just happy about that because he’ll like Valor now.” She crossed her arms as she paced around. “Gosh, I’m not ready to tell him everything and this can’t be discussed over ice cream.”

He placed a hand on her arm successfully getting her to stop pacing. “Hey, I know you’re not and neither am I but I’m here with you. You won’t have to tell him alone. I think he’s been ready for quite some time to learn the truth.”

“You’re right, thank you.” She placed her hand over his.

Supergirl and Valor personally delivered the alien to the DEO. They walked together back out to the balcony, and flew back to the ice cream shop and quickly changed into plains clothes. 

“Ben?” Kara said into the store that was still empty.

No one replied. 

“Maybe he fell asleep behind the counter that’s where I left him.” Mon-El guided Kara out of his way to check. 

Nothing was there. No twelve year old boy or Mon-El’s clothes. 

“Where is he?” Kara didn’t want to freak out yet but it was hard. “Mon-El.”

“I’m calling him.” Her husband already had his phone up to his ear. “Voicemail.” He said deflatedly. 

“C’mon. Let’s check the house. If he’s not there…” Kara couldn’t let herself think like that. 

——

Mon-El and Kara walked through their front door to find Ben’s backpack on the table along with Mon-El’s clothes. 

They both let go of a breathe they knew they were holding.

“Ben!” Kara yelled into the house and in a blink of an eye their son stood before them in a suit. 

Kara wasn’t expecting this at all. She knew they had no idea what to expect power wise but seeing as how both Mon-El and herself had speed it made sense. He ran around the house and to a human he’d be too fast to be seen but his parents saw him just fine. 

“I have super speed!” The smile on his face was blinding. It reminded Kara so much of Mon-El’s. They were equally shocked but her husband was the first to move, he went up and hugged his son then lifted him off the ground.

“You have powers!” Mon-El laughed with a smile on his face as he put Ben down.

Kara, while overjoyed with their son’s first power, stopped the celebration. “Why didn’t you stay at the ice cream shop or answer your phone? We were worried about you.”

Ben still had a smile on his face, “It was getting late and graduation is in,” He looked down at his phone, “an hour, so I had to get ready. As for my phone, it died, I’m sorry.”

Kara opened her mouth but no words came out, it was logical and there was nothing to refute. Mon-El simply said, “Alright bud, get your gown so we can leave.” 

“I have no words. Except, when did our boy grow up?” Kara walked into their bedroom and sped into a dress, adjusting her glasses as she looked in the mirror.

“This is good, Kara.” He hugged her from behind having already changed into a formal suit for the ceremony. “Everything’s out in the open.”

She turned around still in his embrace, “Well not everything.”

“Hmm?” He leaned his forehead against hers.

“I’ve been thinking, for a while now actually, that I want to get pregnant again. I just could never find the right time to tell you, but-” She paused to smile, “I love you and Ben with all my heart. I didn’t grow up with siblings and neither did you but I’d like Ben to have a little brother or sister.”

Mon-El just smiled with his eyes full of love for the woman in front of him. “I love you too, Kara, so much. Having another kid would be amazing.” He kissed and lifted her spinning them around.

He wiggled his eyebrows, “We should get started…,” her husband began to kiss her neck and tickled her with his hot breath.

Coming from the living room they heard Ben, “Mom, Dad, we’re gonna be late!”

The two of them laughed as they broke apart, interrupted, and put a pin in their current situation. 

——

After graduation and the dozens of photos they took of Ben and his friends Kara and Mon-El took their son to his favorite restaurant.

They got a booth in the corner of the establishment. Kara and Mon-El sat next to each other across from Ben. 

The Kryptonian started, “So, I’m sure you have a million questions but I’d like to start with an apology. I should have told you sooner and I’m sorry.”

Mon-El chimed in, “We should have told you sooner.” Emphasizing the ‘We’ and grabbing her hand.

Ben placed his hand over the both of theirs, “I want to know all about Kryptonians and whatever you are dad.”

Mon-El scratches his beard and smiled, “A Daxamite.”

“I wanna learn all about Daxamites.” Ben said with pure enthusiasm.

Kara leaned forward as one would to share a secret, “Well, school’s over. I don’t see why we can’t take a trip to the Fortress of Solitude. It’s in the Arctic and you can learn a lot there about our history.”

Ben looked even more blown away, “So how do you guys still look so young? How did you actually meet? What powers will I get? I just wanna know everything.”

Kara adjusted her glasses, “We can’t fit it all tonight but we’ll talk about the important stuff and we’ll clear up certain things we had to come up with human scenarios for to appear normal.”

“Like how the first time your mom and I met officially she actually knocked me out.” Mon-El nudged Kara’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t at a coffee shop?” Ben looked surprised.

Kara leaned her head on her hand, “Rao, I wish. Oh! There was a time your father lived in the future for a while.” After all they’ve been through saying that didn’t hurt one bit. That time in their lives helped them start over properly even if their hearts hurt like hell.

“What!” Ben could not stop being amazed.

Mon-El waved his hand to calm him down while still smiling, “Now kid, you’re the first of your kind a Kryptonian-Daxamite. We don’t know what to expect with your powers but know that we’ll help you every step of the way to control them.”

“I wanna be a hero just like you and mom.” Their kid punched the air.

Kara smiled, “Sure you can, after you graduate college.”

“The cape might be too heavy for you right now.” Mon-El chimes in.

They gave their order to the waitress and waited for their food. During dinner Ben kept asking questions and they kept answering.

After the family finished dinner with Kara and Mon-El finally able to order more food, they walked home. It was May and the air was warm enough to enjoy a slow walk back to the loft. 

“I’m glad you know who we both are now, Ben.” Mon-El ruffles his kids hair after stealing the graduation cap and putting it on his head.

Their kid shrugged, “I’ve always known who you guys were.” 

“Wait. What-“ Kara stopped walking.

“The best parents ever.” Ben said before hugging them both.

Everyone laughed and his dad said, “That was so cheesy! You had to have learned that from your mother.”

 

Before Ben figured out it was his mom who was the protector of National City he was her biggest fan. He used to remember smiling wide when he saw her zoom past across the skyscrapers on walks around downtown with his dad.   
Mon-El and Kara may have sometimes coordinated Supergirl sightings for Ben when he was younger.

They instilled an unwavering sense of hope in Ben. The heart of a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add on to this if that’s what people want but for now this story’s done.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!  
> :)


End file.
